Get The Feeling That You're Never All Alone
by Peace Love and Frerard
Summary: Frerard. When Frank's parents chuck him out, he has no choice but to turn to Gerard, who is completely oblivious to Frank's true feelings towards him.


**Gerard's POV**

I heard a hammering on the door, and opened my eyes. My gaze immediately flickered to the clock, which told me it was half two in the morning. Who the fuck had decided to visit at this time? I groaned and stood up, stumbling up the stairs from my basement bedroom as another machine-gun-like storm of knocks rang through the house. I was just grateful no one else was in – my parents and Mikey had gone on holiday, but my parents trusted me on my own for a week, although I wasn't quite sure I even trusted myself. I opened the door to see Frank sobbing in the doorway. I pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Frank…" I whispered, pulling him into a hug. "What's happened?"

"Gerard... my… my mum chucked me out."

"What? Why?" I said in horror, leading him down to my room and and sitting him down on the bed.

"Why do you think? She came nosing round my room and found some weed and a load of empty beer bottles." he muttered, staring at the floor.

"But… she didn't mean it, did she? She's done this before."

"She was serious. She never wants to see me again. She said I'm a living reminder of… my dad… and that I'm gonna go the same way as him."

He then basically broke down, shaking and crying. I tried to comfort him, but it didn't help. I had no idea what to do. It killed me, seeing Frank like this. I just held him close. After about an hour, he fell asleep. I couldn't help but watch him.

He had become depressed since his dad was sent to prison, and had started drinking a lot more and taking drugs. He said it was to ease the pain, but they just made things worse. Just as things had started to look a bit better, he'd come out about a month ago, and most of the school started bullying him even worse than they had before. This had caused more heavy drinking and drug taking. I had tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't listen to me. It was at this point I realised he wasn't going to let me help him. There was nothing I could do but be there for him at times like this. I'd noticed he'd been getting a lot thinner the past few weeks. I guessed it was just a side effect of the drugs. He was wearing an Iron Maiden t-shirt that was loose and oversized on him now. His collarbone stuck out, and I hadn't seen him eat anything for weeks. I lay down next to him, knowing that I had to do something for Frank, seeing as he refused to help himself.

**Frank's POV**

I woke up the next morning in Gerard's bedroom. Within seconds I remembered why I was here, and wondered where Gee was. I sighed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before mustering up enough energy to stand up and find Gerard. I could hear him in the kitchen as soon as I ascended the stairs up from his bedroom. I took a deep breath before entering. I knew what it was that had made me come here last night, although it was twice as far from home as Ray's house was. I wanted to tell him, but what if he freaked out? What if he hated me? I didn't think I could stand anyone else hating me. I entered the kitchen and he looked round at me, smiling. "You alright? Want some coffee?"

"Uh... yeah, ok." I said, giving him a small smile, appreciating the gesture, although I didn't really want anything. I never did anymore.

"How are you feeling?" He said, more serious now, handing me my coffee.

"Like shit." I answered truthfully, drumming my fingers on the side of the coffee cup, waiting for it to cool down a little. I took a deep breath, staring into the cup in my hands rather than looking at him. "Gerard, there's a reason I came here last night..."

He looked at me, slightly confused. "Because your mum chucked you out, right?"

"Uh... well..." _I don't want to tell him. I should have kept my mouth shut. He won't feel the same way. I can't stand any more rejection. I'm such an idiot._ "Yeah."

"I know that Frank... you told me. What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"You were gonna tell me something else."

"I uh... I can't remember what I was gonna say."

"Oh, alright. You can stay here for as long as you need by the way, my parents aren't in much and they like you anyway."

"Wow, thanks Gee." I said, putting down my coffee and pulling him into a hug. He had the usual smell of coffee and cigarettes about him, which was always strangely comforting. I wanted to tell him how much I appreciated how he was always there for me, but I couldn't seem to find my voice, I just hugged him tighter, feeling his hands gently patting my back, a few locks of his long black hair tickling my face.


End file.
